Draco Interruptus
by firefly81
Summary: In which the consequences for interrupting are... humorous. Or, Draco needs to learn how to knock first.
The classroom was quiet except for the sounds of twenty quills scratching words onto parchment. She rarely gave her NEWT level students busy work since becoming the Transfiguration professor upon Minerva's retirement, but as this particular class was her first of the day, and she had had a late night… well, even she deserved a bit of a break sometimes. As her students worked, her mind wandered to the previous night.

" _Oh Severus, this looks lovely!" she said excitedly as she took in the room. Lit by candlelight only, the room had a romantic feeling to it. The table was meticulously set, as one would expect from someone as precise as Severus, and the plates, silverware, and glasses all gleamed in the soft light. The centerpiece was her favourite, though, made up of bunches of brightly coloured tulips. The flowers and light-coloured tablecloth gave the whole set-up a very spring-like feeling, something that was greatly appreciated as the grounds were currently under three feet of snow._

 _Severus pulled out a chair and gestured for her to have a seat. After they were both seated, dinner was served. She was surprised to see that dinner was her favourite meal: a nicely cooked steak with a side of potatoes._

" _How did you know?" she asked, as she waved her hand over the plate._

" _You assume I would not know your favourite meals?"_

 _She resisted the urge to scoff at him and instead simply arched an eyebrow in his direction, letting him know she clearly did not believe him._

" _Fine. If you must know, a mutual friend informed me."_

" _Asking Draco about me, were you?" she asked, her voice lifting in a teasing tone, knowing full well that Severus was well aware of her friendship with the blond._

 _She couldn't help laughing as Severus sputtered._

" _It's fine, Severus. I was just teasing you."_

" _Of course, I knew that," he said, his voice holding a stiff quality to it. Even though they had been dating for a couple of weeks now, he was still not quite used to her teasing. Taking pity on him, she changed the subject to the article he had recently published in Potions' Monthly. The conversation flowed freely after that, and they enjoyed dinner that was followed by a chocolate dessert._

 _After dinner, they retreated to Severus' couch, and Hermione made herself comfortable. She inched closer to Severus and had to hide a smile as the normally unreadable man began to fidget. She placed a hand on his leg and swore the man was about to jump out of his skin. Tired of waiting for him to make the first move, she decided to use some of her Gryffindor bravery._

" _Severus?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _Are you ever going to snog me?"_

 _The man stared at her for a minute, almost as if he was trying to discern her sincerity, before hauling her into his lap. His hand came up to gently cup her cheek, his fingers caressing it as if it was an expensive and rare potions ingredient. Then finally,_ finally _, his head tilted and his lips were on hers._

 _And it was better than anything she could have imagined._

 _It started slow and sweet, but then it was if decades of pent up passion was unleashed and she was getting the snog of her life. After a few minutes, she pulled back, resting her forehead on his._

" _That was amazing," she said, her breath coming out in short pants._

" _I concur. But I think we should try it again, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."_

" _Of course, one must always perform an experiment multiple times," she said, her lips slanting over his once more._

 _She didn't return to her quarters until many hours later._

"Professor Granger? Professor Granger!"

She started in her chair and looked out into her classroom, only to find her entire class staring at her. She cleared her throat, embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming.

"Yes?"

"Everyone is finished with the assignment. You promised if we all finished and there was time, you would show us some Human to Animal Transfiguration."

"Right, of course," she responded, flicking her wand to collect their papers. "Alright then, any volunteers?"

A few hands immediately shot up.

"Miss Puckle, you are up."

The witch stood from her seat and Hermione pointed her wand at her, giving the girl credit for not flinching at the sight. Although, these kids hadn't seen the worst of the war. She began to speak the spell but about half-way through, her door was flung open.

"Granger!"

She instinctively turned towards the noise at the same time that she finished the spell. The light flew out of her wand and hit the intruder straight in the chest. Within moments, a small, white ferret stood in the doorway. She froze in horror as she took in the sight before breaking out in laughter. The rest of the class followed her example and soon nothing could be heard but the deafening sound of laughter.

"Class… dismissed," she managed to say. The ferret ran out of the way of the stampede of laughing children and came to stand right in front of her. Once they had gone, she was left alone with a glaring animal.

As she continued to just stand there, it began to chatter angrily at her.

"Oh! Right!"

Pointing her wand at him, she reversed the spell.

"What the hell, Granger?"

"What? That was clearly your fault, Draco. You just can't barge into someone's classroom like that! You are lucky I wasn't demonstrating something dangerous."

"A ferret, though? Why is it always a ferret?"

"You startled me, and when I saw you, my mind must have just gone to ferret. I would apologize, but again, it's your own fault."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot you had a class this morning."

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"I just wanted to see how your date with Uncle Sev went."

"You barged into my classroom to find out how my _date_ went?"

"Yes?"

"Draco…"

"Fine. Uncle Sev wouldn't stop badgering me until I told him your favourite meal. He also might have promised to buy me the newest broomstick if your dinner went well. So, did it?"

Figures. Men and their bloody broomsticks.

"It went perfectly well, thank you," she said, fighting to keep the blush off of her face as she remembered last night once more.

"Good. You know I just want you to be happy."

"I know."

She was happy, probably the happiest she had been in a while. She could only hope that it would continue for a long time.

* * *

Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition  
Captain Prompt: Write about someone utilizing their skills or knowledge of the subject as part of their job. Subject: Transfiguration

Go Wanderers!

Thanks to Raybe and Jordi for the beta duties.


End file.
